Praecipitus
and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Prologue In the beginning the nation of Praecipitus was but a small primitive village of people. Their culture was unique, different, it was the own. For awhile the small nation was content with their way of life. Most of the nation's citizens were farmers and hunters who provided the food for the village. The quiet and content life style of this peaceful nation was thrown into disarray one fateful day, when the nation's Emperor fell deathly ill. What was a disease that is quite easily curable by today's modern standards, was a deathly plague to the people of Praecipitus. Upon his father's deathbed, DirtDiver, heir and sole successor to the throne, swore that he would one day find the cure for the disease which took his father's life. From that day on, Praecipitus, was destined for greatness. The Beginnings With a burning desire to avenge his father's death, DirtDiver set to work on building his small village into a premier world power. DirtDiver immediately set out to establish relations with other nations to secure business deals for the better of his newly inherited nation. One such nation was Symphonia, ruled by Kratos789. The two leaders sat down for a week of diplomatic discussions. In the end, the two nations agreed to participate in a Tech Trade Deal. This type of business transaction was quite a new concept for the fledgling nation, but was a very common practice in the rest of Planet Bob. Kratos789 agreed to send Praecipitus a total sum of 3 Million Dollars. An aid shipment that sparked the wild fire of growth for Praecipitus. The two nations completed their ends of the deal. In the end DirtDiver found himself with close to 2 million dollars left over. He immediately set out to improve and expand upon his nation's infra structure. This initial growth was met with a wild frenzy of admiration for the nations new Emperor. Soon after completing several more tech deals with Symphonia, Praecipitus was issued a formal invitation to join the alliance known as The Immortals. The Immortals Shortly after accepting the invitation sent from Kratos789, DirtDiver soon found himself among many people whom he had never met. Strangely enough though, each and every single person he met in The Immortals was more than glad to help him and his nation. Praecipitus started participating in more and more Technology Trade Deals with more nations. each time gaining a profit which he used to build up his nation. To add to the wild growth nations belonging to The Immortals started to send envoys and massive amounts of experts in all fields to mentor the citizens of Praecipitus. the small village that was soon grew to be a miraculous site. Soon after having been mentored and advised in the ways of how to build up a nation DirtDiver was proud to announce the opening of Praecipitus' very first medical clinic. This clinic would also double as the young nations first health care research facility. Within months of the clinic's opening, 2 more popped up and Praecipitus had a cure for the disease that had taking their late Emperor's life. Vaccines were manufactured by the newly built factories of Praecipitus that were funded by the nation's new prosperous banks. These vaccines were then distributed and administered to every citizen around the country. DirtDiver had finally done it. He cured the disease that plagued the Praecipitian people, and took his father's life, for so long. However things didn't stop there, Praecipitus was on a roll, new technologies were being invented every day, health care and education were advancing by leaps and bounds at rates that could not be described. The people of praecipitus cried out to DirtDiver, "Please don't stop now!" they told him. "We can do better", "We're destined for greatness!" his people and his trusted officials would tell him. For DirtDiver there was no more needed motivation than the encouragement of his people. With the encouragement and cries from his people, DirtDiver settled Praecipitus in for a long and impressive expansion project. land was built by the hundreds of square miles, military advancements were made, infrastructure levels soared and didn't stop. 1000 infrastructure, 2000 infrastructure, 3000 infrastructure, 4000 infrastructure, 5000 infrastructure, the levels just kept coming with no signs of letting up. The small village that once was exploded with growth, and there didn't seem to be a slow down point anywhere in the future. The Traveling Years Shortly after reaching 3000 infrastructure, the nation of Praecipitus experienced a period of large industrial and business growth. The nation's economy was as ripe as it had ever been. Jobs were plentiful, with more popping up almost every day, so plentiful that Praecipitus couldn't fill them fast enough! With a national unemployment rate at a staggering 1%, DirtDiver saw a chance to expand on the fortune that his nation was experiencing. It was then that the Emperor decided to unveil the nation's first Stock Market! The repercussions of this action could not have been foreseen by anybody in all of Praecipitus. Just like throwing gasoline on a bonfire, Praecipitus went wild with growth and prosperity. This brought upon a slew of nation wonders for Praecipitus. As things grew for Praecipitus and her people, DirtDiver began to feel that a change was needed. The change he had in mind was to leave his home of The Immortals. DirtDiver eventually resigned from the alliance that helped his nation grow so large so fast. After a little searching, he found himself knocking on the doors of the Unified Royal States Alliance, requesting membership. The small alliance welcomed him with open arms. The skills that DirtDiver and his nation were taught in The Immortals proved to be invaluable, as his new alliance put him right to work. DirtDiver did everything he could to help out his alliance mates in the Unified Royal States Alliance, but again he soon found himself longing to know what other alliances are like. Once DirtDiver felt that the alliance was in a place where he would no longer be needed as much as he had in his beginnings of being in the Unified Royal States Alliance. With that DirtDiver moved on to join The Templar Knights. Surprisingly soon after joining, DirtDiver was approached by Patriot, the then Adviser of The Templar Knighs, to start an alliance with him. Patriot was a very experienced and knowledgeable ruler, it was an offer that very few would turn down. Excitedly, DirtDiver agreed to help Patriot with his idea of an alliance. It was not long before DirtDiver found himself as the Commander of Foreign Affairs in the Soldiers of Liberty. The citizens of Praecipitus, however, felt that they would be happier somewhere else. After the opening of the nation's premier Space Program, the citizens of Praecipitus cried out for yet another change. It was then that DirtDiver again went out in search of a suitable home for his nation. Lady Pacifica After an extensive search, DirtDiver found an alliance he thought his people would like. After handing in his nation's resignation to the Soldiers of Liberty, and applied to the New Pacific Order. The New Pacific Order was a large and experienced alliance with an extensive history in the world of Planet Bob. After a week of grueling tours and questions and investigations by the Pacifican Officials, Praecipitus was finally admitted into the New Pacific Order's capital city of Francograd as a cadet. DirtDiver and his people immediately set down to proving their worth to The Order. All the work paid off when Praecipitus was initiated as a full Pacifican. There was much celebration and excitement in the nation at this time. During Praecipitus' time in Pacifica, DirtDiver, now well into his Middle Ages and a veteran Emperor, took a few months time to take a well deserved vacation (at the grace and insistence of his people) with his family. While on this vacation, at the beautiful eastern coast beaches of Praecipitus, DirtDiver took some time to reflect back on his past and the things he has done. What started as a goal to rid the world of the disease that took his father, turned into a wild frenzy of growth, discovery, and development. With Praecipitus now at 6000 infrastructure, his once small village was now a large, developed and advanced society. Soon after returning from his vacation, DirtDiver, on the anniversary of his fathers death, commemorated the day as a national holiday celebrating his ascension to Emperorship, the advances and feats that Praecipitus has reached. With such a festival going on in his nation, DirtDiver invited all of Pacifica to join him in the celebration of his country. This day is now known as Remembrance Day Praecipitus, a day dedicated to the people of this great nation to celebrate the things that every citizen has accomplished. Unfortunately, not everything was well in the state of Praecipitus. With threats being lodged against close friends and allies of the nation, DirtDiver, in a moment of fury, lashed out at those who wish to undermine his countries' allies. This would be a mistake that DirtDiver would pay dearly for, and deeply regret. The nations who DirtDiver lashed out against went straight to the higher authorities at the New Pacific Order, reporting on what was said and the threats levied against them. This greatly angered many within the higher echelons of Pacifica, as a result DirtDiver was asked to resign from The Order. A request that he obliged with a heavy heart. To this day the nations lobbying threats at Praecipitus' allies have not been prosecuted nor punished. Road to Redemption Following the tragic resignation from the New Pacific Order, DirtDiver turned back to The Immortals. After his re-application to The Immortals, DirtDiver was welcomed as if he was the Prodigal Son. To show his gratitude towards his home alliance for accepting him, DirtDiver took up the mantle of Ministry of Education. The student had truly become the teacher, DirtDiver restructured the entire way that nations are mentored at The Immortals. Along with a new system of assigning mentors and mentees, as well as rewriting the alliance's teaching guides to update the information contained therein. While working as the Minister of Education at The Immortals, DirtDiver received an urgent call for help from the alliance, named Troy, who desperately needed a leader. DirtDiver put it off for a bit, trying to focus on his work in The Immortals, but soon the call became too great. DirtDiver left The Immortals, thanking them profusely for their hospitality, and joined Troy where he was soon crowned Rigas, or King, of Troy. DirtDiver spent the better part of the next month building and running all of Troy's government departments. While Rigas of Troy, the NpO-\m/ war was going on. This large scale war soon turned into the TOP-CnG war which quickly grew into a global conflict. Troy's former protector and closest ally, FoB, was a member of CnG and thus directly involved in the war. Troy instinctively jumped into fray to defend their close friends. As leader of not only Praecipitus but also King of Troy, it was up to DirtDiver to organize the war effort and hand out war orders, both for Troy and his nation. Praecipitus was one of the few nations to have a large war fund; This forced Praecipitus to sit out of the conflict and to wait for the war to be over so that they could send out aid to the war torn nations of Troy. Praecipitus was now one of the nations they once envied in their days as a small village, this was truly a dream come true for the nation's people. After Praecipitus' involvement of the conflict ended, the halls of Troy became silent and empty. Those once thought of as dear friends and comrades no longer visited. With every effort DirtDiver and Praecipitus could muster to breathe life to the slowly dying alliance each attempt failed. The time eventually came when DirtDiver, realizing that Troy was no longer in Praecipitus' best interest, stepped down from this throne and left the fabled city. The Grand Lodge With his nation's best interests and well being at heart DirtDiver took some time to himself away from everything. Away from the capital cities, away from the busy life, away from the politics, even away from his own wife and children. DirtDiver traveled to a secluded cabin, in the mountains of central Praecipitus, that he had bought several years ago. Now in his early 50s, who's face showing obvious signs of the life he has led, sat in a small modest cabin. Hunting for his own food, cutting his own firewood, no other company but his dog, DirtDiver once again reflected on his life, the things he has done and what things he should do next. After about a month of contemplation and meditation, the Emperor of Praecipitus came down from the mountain, reinvigorated and ready to once again lead his people to prosperity. Soon after Praecipitus sent in their petition to join The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Looking for a group of nations who have all the values that he himself look for in people. As well as a group of people to be of a good influence to his 2 sons, who at the time, had families and children of their own. The Grand Lodge was the best choice, to this day DirtDiver and Praecipitus enjoy many luxuries, as well as the peace and camaraderie enjoyed by all those in The Grand Lodge. Category:Nations Category:Red team Category:Member of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons